


Green Eggs and Ham

by misha_collins_butt



Series: Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (s o f t husbands), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gabe being distracting, Human AU, Husbands, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top!Sam, bottom!gabe, domestic AU, housewife!Sam, oil as lubricant, ponytail!Sam, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Gabe thinks his hardworking husband could use a little break. Sam is stubborn, but Gabe always gets what he wants in the end.
Relationships: Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: Sabriel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596166
Kudos: 36





	Green Eggs and Ham

**Author's Note:**

> Blah I have so many finished fics to post but a lot of them are the same ship and I don't want to overwhelm y'all lmao. Anyway, here's this dirty one-shot. 
> 
> I don't own the characters, mostly because God knew I'd abuse my power if I did.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Gabriel loved having sex with his husband, Sam. In fact, it was likely the entire city block knew. He wasn't really shy about it. And who could be, even if they wanted to? The guy's dick was a monster. Like, needing-a-special-underwear-brand monster. And Gabe was...well Gabe was quite short. Let's leave it at that.

So, of course, on this beautiful, relaxing Sunday afternoon, why would he pass up the opportunity to get Sam away from the housework and help him de-stress a little?

Gabe had been watching from the kitchen doorway for several minutes as Sam unassumingly stood at the sink, Jesus-hair tied back in a low ponytail, washing the dishes with the mechanically precise movements of a robot. His mind was obviously elsewhere, had been for a few weeks now since Gabe had brought up adoption. They'd been married four years. Gabe figured it was about damn time.

On light feet, Gabe snuck past the island and slipped his arms around Sam's waist, chuckling at the almost imperceptible jerk Sam gave in surprise and the resulting splash of soapy water. It took a lot to actually scare Sam. Mostly he was just a little jumpy if he was spacing out, which was something Gabe took advantage of often. It just tickled him pink to see his big, manly moose snap his head around with wide eyes and hair flying everywhere. Thus far, at least to the best of his knowledge, Gabe was the only one who was able to jostle Sam like that. It made his heart flutter a little to know.

Although Sam easily went back to scrubbing the non-machine-washable kitchenware as Gabe started mouthing hotly at his neck, there was an energy of ease about the taller man that hadn't been there before, like even just Gabe's presence was able to anchor him to reality.

"These dishes aren't going to do themselves, y'know," Sam mused, though Gabe could hear the gratitude and encouragement in his voice.

The shorter man grinned maniacally, stifling a snicker because Sam totally just walked himself into this one. "And who's going to do me, huh, Samsquatch?" 

His husband snorted, a sound that reverberated through his chest and into Gabe's hands.

"I will. Later," Sam replied with finality as he settled a blue glass brownie pan into the drying rack. "Right now, you're just distracting me."

Gabe gave him a markedly stinging bite for that, right on the knob at the top of Sam's spine, and Sam inhaled sharply, whole body pausing. But in no time, he was shaking his head and going back to washing, like he was determined not to give Gabe what he wanted.

Oh-ho-ho, two could play this game.

Defiant as ever, Gabe shoved both hands under Sam's worn out 'house cleaning' shirt, and spread his fingers wide as they clamped down on Sam's hips.

"Gabe," he warned, though Gabe could tell from his tone that he wasn't a hundred percent certain that he wanted Gabe to stop.

_Gotcha_.

Gabe knew all the hot spots, all the right buttons to push. Knew exactly where to touch Sam and how, to get him to let loose a little, to melt him into a whimpering mess. Gabe had memorised every one of Sam's turn-ons and sensitive areas from the first time they got down and dirty, having known then that the knowledge would come in handy in the future, because he'd always been confident that he and Sam were going to marry (and he'd been right).

With Sam on the fence now, tip-toeing the line between maintaining his resolve and crumbling to Gabe's soft nail scrapes and grazing lips, Gabe knew it was just a matter of finding the right way to unlock the door. Sam was like a pattern, a digital keypad whose passcode had to be punched in exactly right the first time, or you weren't getting in.

A vague, far off part of Gabe wondered when foreplay had become so methodical, but he focused in on gently pushing his hard length against Sam's ass - well, as high up as Gabe could reach. Sam faltered once more, this time taking longer to recover, and Gabriel did not waste the chance to pull Sam back just a little so his bum was sticking out in all its sweatpant-clad glory. He slid a hand over one cheek, admiring the rise and dip of Sam's musculature while Sam huffed out a breath. It sounded close to the one that usually came whenever he gave in to Gabe's teasing.

"Fuck it," he heard Sam grumble, then something clattered into the empty side of the sink and Sam was whirling on him, dragging Gabe's face up into an aggressive kiss before the shorter man even had a chance to back away. Sam knew him well, knew Gabe always played hard to get whenever he could pull it off. Obviously, Sam was not having any of it this time. Against his lips, Sam growled, "Always gotta do this when I'm busy, huh?"

Sam grunted as he took hold of Gabe's waist and one leg, and lifted, effectively hauling Gabe up onto the countertop of the island which was just the perfect height for Sam to stand between Gabe's legs and roll their crotches together. 

"Maybe that's on purpose," Gabe smirked back just before Sam slammed their mouths together again.

Clothing was haphazardly flung across the room in all directions until they were fully nude, save for Sam's pants simply pulled down to his thighs. At some point, Sam had grabbed the olive oil from the cabinet in the island, and Gabe hadn't even noticed. Sneaky bastard.

It was such a surprise that Gabriel arched his chest toward the ceiling when Sam pressed two slick fingers into his hole, which was still dilated from the previous night's activities. One of Gabe's hands sprang up to clutch at Sam's bicep, the other arm locked behind him to hold himself up as he panted and writhed, though he didn't really need to hold himself up because Sam - big fuckin' bear-human he was - was using his obscene strength to keep Gabe from falling back with an arm hooked around Gabe's waist. As Sam bent and twisted his fingers inside of him, Gabe felt his husband's lips on his ear, biting the edge and the sensitive spot just below.

He rumbled, husky voice like winter nights, "Still so tight for me. Fuckin' gorgeous, baby. So fuckin' hot."

Gabe loved when Sam got this way. Usually the big lug preferred to go slow, 'make love,' were the words he always used, and often favoured being the one getting fucked, which honestly Gabe didn't mind in the least even though he was a bottom at heart. But if Gabe was able to annoy him enough, Sam would get rough like this, possessive and dominant, which just warmed Gabe's little bratty soul.

Soon, there were four fingers massaging Gabe's prostate and sliding in and out like Sam was trying to scoop out his insides, everything that held him up and made him human. Which made sense considering the animalistic cries Gabe was letting loose. Thankfully, sensing that Gabe was struggling to restrain his swelling climax, Sam pulled his digits away and replaced them with his giant cock, which he stroked wetly for a moment before lining up. It took Gabe a second too long in his mindless haze to realise Sam was lubing himself with the oil. Before he could even finish the thought, Sam's cockhead popped past Gabe's rim and they both let out a gratified groan.

A greasy hand gripped the underside of Gabe's left thigh, and the V of Sam's thumb and forefinger caught in the bend of his knee which was then shoved upward, cogently widening the spread of his legs. Sam's arousal slid inside without resistance, Gabe's body willing and accustomed to the dramatic size of it. 

"Shit!" Gabe exclaimed, sucking air back into his breathless lungs as he hung his head back on his neck. Sam's mouth found his adam's apple and teeth grazed over Gabe's skin there, eliciting a high moan that rose in decibels when Sam began sucking bruises there, marking Gabe as his own. Squirming, he gasped, "You know I love it when you show off, but I'm gonna need you to start movin', Sam-I-Am."

Sam chuckled lowly at the endearing nickname and muttered, "Want me to move? I'll move."

And then he was pulling out until the crown of his length was teasing against the inside of Gabe's furled muscle, and ramming back in so hard that Gabe careened back onto the countertop with a yelp, Sam's arm no longer supporting his limp weight. The need gone for his arm to be around Gabe's waist, Sam slithered it away until his hand pushed Gabe's other leg up and over Sam's shoulder, shifting the angle so his dick was hammering into Gabe's deep-seated bundle of nerves. As Sam continued to drive into Gabe's open heat, the force of his fucking gradually slid Gabe further toward the other side of the island, causing Sam to have to yank him back down which only added to the explosive thrusts that were leading Gabe into the surreal realms of madness.

The sound of the AC humming to a halt allowed the much more profane sounds of slapping skin and lewd, breathy moans to reign through the kitchen, and it drove Gabe wild to not only feel but also  _ hear _ the results of Sam's lurking avaricious desires.

He was coming before he knew he'd reached his edge, shouting nonsense interwoven with Sam's name as Sam continued to pound into him, chasing his own release. Gabe knew he was right at the precipice when Sam's hair brushed Gabe's heaving chest as Sam sagged forward, hips starting to stutter. It wasn't until Sam stopped, jaw nearly dislocating in a silent scream, that Gabe realised Sam had been licking up the stringy patterns of cum coating his skin. The absence of Sam's tongue was nothing compared to the adrenaline rush Gabe got from knowing Sam had been eating his semen, a rush that triggered a second orgasm that took Gabe entirely by surprised and caused an indescribable noise to pitch forth from his throat. He came dry - at this age there was no way his refraction could ever be that quick, even by miracle - but it was a bliss that rolled through his body in waves as he relaxed against the hard surface beneath him and twitched with each aftershock.

They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath, until Sam found the strength to pull out and snatch a towel from its drawer, wet it, and begin wiping at the spots he'd missed during his feast. Gabe could only sigh dreamily as he was cleaned and then tugged up into Sam's chest, where he buried his face in Sam's neck and closed his eyes.

His words crackled from his raw vocal chords when Gabe mumbled, "You're good at that."

"You're good at being a pest," Sam murmured back, lips in Gabe's mussed hair, but then he inhaled deeply and amended, "But you're my pest."

Gabe snorted against Sam's damp skin and tightened his arms around his husband's shoulders as he replied, "You love it."

Sam agreed, smile in his voice, "You're right." He pressed a mean, sloppy kiss against Gabe's forehead and added, "I love you, Pest."

With a grin engraved in his teeth, Gabe beamed, "I love you, too, Sammy-butt."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life source, pls don't let me die.


End file.
